Estas Junto A Mí, Pero No Conmigo
by marceevali-sama
Summary: Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad, pero también traen pesadillas. Sakura y Sasuke por asares del Destino se únen en Matrimonio, pero no todo es " y vivieron felices por siempre" deberán aprender a compartir su vida juntos. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**ESTAS JUNTO A MÍ, PERO NO CONMIGO**

_Por: Marcela_

**Capitulo 1**

Una chica se encontraba sentada sobre la baranda del puente de aquel lago, lugar que siempre solía visitar por tardes, tan solo para mirarlo pasar, pero esa tarde, extrañamente no pasaba. Veía al agua su reflejo, juntos con los tonos rojizos y naranjas del atardecer, el suave viento movía sus flecos y algunos pétalos del cerezo caían al agua.

-Hoy no pasara... -soltó algunos pétalos de cerezo que había atrapado en el aire -Lo que daría tan solo por verte... –sonrió -O estar cerca de ti, tan solo me conformaría con verte directo a los ojos

El viento soplo aún más fuerte, dando un leve escalofrió al cuerpo, aún así no se movía, no se movería asta no esperar más, aunque pasara junto aquella. De cualquier forma tampoco quería volver tan pronto a su casa, trabajo le había costado salirse.

-¡Sakura! -grito una chica que pasaba por el puente -¿Qué haces aquí? -pero se detuvo al ver que la chica solo la miraba -¿Estás bien Sakura? -se acerco por completo y subió con ella a la baranda

-Estaría mejor si lo viera pasar... están guapo, no existe chico como el

-Pensando en el no... Vamos tienes a Naruto que derrama miel cuando te mira –dijo la chica

-Hinata... no digas eso -bajo del puente y miro a su amiga -El no es el...

-No... Naruto es amigable, un poco fuera de sé, pero es un chico lindo

Sakura quedo mirando a su amiga, con esa forma en que hablaba del chico, la manera y el tono de expresarse, parecía que ella estaba enamorada del chico rubio de ojos azules. Pero desvió su mirada cuando vio venir a dos personas, las mismas de cada tarde, el mismo que no le dedicaba una mirada siquiera. Pasaron frente de ella, la chica que lo acompañaba siempre iba del brazo de él, pero esta vez, por extraña razón, el chico volteo a mirarla tan solo un segundo, segundo que basto para que la pelirosa se quedara en su mundo de fantasía.

-Sakura... Sakura -le hablaba, pero no recibía respuesta -¡Sakura-chan!

-Viste eso –pregunto Sakura mirando a Hinata

-Si... si lo vi, ese chico va con su novia... muy lejos para ti -bajándose de la barda -Mejor vámonos, te acompaño cerca a tu casa

-Bien...

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha, alumbradas por los faroles, con una leve brisa que le daba una agradable noche, más aquella luna que brillaba en el cielo.

En una de las Residencias, como todas las tardes, el mayordomo estaba al pendiente de la llegada del menor de los del Clan Uchiha. Sasuke la mayoría le tenía respeto, el era muy diferente a su hermano mayor, más serio y frió.

-Buenas tardes Joven Uchiha -saludo amablemente él mayordomo y como todas las tardes, creyó que no habría respuesta

-¿Donde se encuentra mi madre? –pregunto con voz fría mientras avanzaba lento con las manos metidas a las bolsas del pantalón

-Es en el despacho -dijo antes de retirarse

Sasuke se dirigió hacia haya, no sin antes, tirar por ahí su mochila de clases, estaba molesto por la acción de la noche anterior, se sentía incomprendido, solo, inadaptado y ahora no podía tomar sus decisiones. No toco al entrar, solo entro y su madre se sorprendió de verlo parado a la puerta, pero sonrió como indicándole que pasara.

-¿Que sucede? Debe pasar algo para que tú mismo vengas –pregunto su madre

-¿Acaso no cuento con mis decisiones? –pregunto Sasuke

-¿A qué viene eso?... Nadie discute lo que haces –dijo ella

-¿Por que tomaron la decisión de comprometerme en matrimonio con una chica? -pregunto bastante molesto, sin apartar la vista de su madre

-Ah es sobre eso... vamos Sasuke, no eres un niño, ya tienes 18 años

-Itachi tiene 24 y no lo obligan a casarse... ¿Por qué tengo que cumplir yo y no él? El debería hacer este papel no yo –reclamaba más molesto que antes

-Sasuke... no más... tu padre es quien lo ha decidido, eres un heredero de los Uchiha y por lo tanto tienes que cumplir con la tradición... Itachi, es mucho más irresponsable que tú... además olvidas que está en una peligrosa misión de la cual no ha regresado

-¡No es justo!... Yo no voy hacer tal cosa... no pedí nacer en este clan –Sasuke se quejo

-¡Sasuke! -grito Mikoto al verlo salir

-¡No cuenten conmigo! -azoto la puerta y salió bastante molesto, tomo su mochila y corrió a su habitación

Siempre era lo mismo, el Clan Uchiha. A veces detestaba haber nacido en esa familia y no ser libre de hacer lo que quiera. Cierto estudiaba en una Escuela normal, por decirse así y no a una privada como estudio Itachi. Tenía más libertad, pero no era libre de tomar las decisiones sobre su vida. Se dejo caer sobre la cama y miro el techo.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por que soy un Uchiha y no un chico cualquiera? En este momento desearía ser ese bueno para nada de Naruto... Todo por un simple Clan... –decía Sasuke

En otra residencia, bastante retirada, pero no fuera de Konoha. Sakura había llegado a su casa y a diferencia ella saludaba amablemente a sus empleados, por lo cual la estimaban mucho desde niña. Iba corriendo hacia su habitación cuando una empleada le atajo antes de las escaleras

-Señorita Sakura... su padre la está esperando en la biblioteca –informo la empleada

-¿Mi papá?... ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto ella

-No lo sé señorita... pero si está molesto que se haya salido sin su permiso -se retiro dejando a una pelirosa preocupada

Sakura dio un suspiro y se encamino hacia la biblioteca, eso solo indicaban problemas, regaños y mandamientos que cumplir. En esos momentos odiaba ser hija única, si tuviera a alguien, se apoyaría en eso, pero no. Suspiro hondo y entro a la biblioteca, se encontró con su padre de espaldas al escritorio.

-¿Para qué me buscabas? –pregunto algo asustada

-¿Con que permiso te saliste? Creí haberte dejado claro que mi hija, no va andar en la calle como cualquier chiquilla de Konoha, te recuerdo que perteneces a la Familia Haruno -seguía en la misma posición

-Lo sé padre... pero. Aquí estoy no paso nada, estar tanto tiempo dentro de esta casa tan grande y sola, me aburre -trato de excusarse

-¡No uses un pretexto! -ahora si se giro hacia ella -Nadie de nuestra Familia se ha revelado como tu... eres una chiquilla malcriada, parece que de nada te ha servido que tengas las mejores clases para tu educación

-¡Solo me siento encerrada en esta casa! -se quejo alzando un poco la voz

-¡Silencio!... ¿Quién te ha enseñado a interrumpir mientras hablo?... –pregunto molesto el señor

Sakura solo bajo la mirada

-Debo anunciarte, que estás comprometida en Matrimonio con una gran Familia –informo el señor

-¡Que has dicho! ¿Comprometida?... Solo tengo 16 años... -no comprendía, no era justo.- ¿Qué hay de mis decisiones? Yo no pienso estar -pero la mirada de su padre la hicieron guardar silencio

-Eres una Haruno y por tal, no puedes estar con algún muchacho sin clase, nadie de mi sangre desobedece... yo así conocí a tu madre

-¡Pero ya no son los mismos tiempos! –Sakura volvió a quejarse

-¡Silencio Sakura!... Agradece que esta Familia te haya aceptado para ser de su familia...

-¿Eso es todo? –pregunto ella

-Eso es todo -volviendo a girarse a espaldas de su hija

Sakura salió y cerró la puerta, sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, todo eso era injusto y solo por haber nacido siendo una Haruno. Hinata también procedía de una buena familia, ella no tenía los cargos que llevaría ella, además si de eso se hablaba, Hinata, tenía primos, sin embargo, ella no tenía a nadie, era la única descendiente Haruno.

Al día siguiente como era costumbre, con los Uchiha, Sasuke desayunaba solo, su padre siempre estaba ocupado en sus asuntos de negocios y misiones con algunos del Clan, pero que ya no llevaban la misma sangre original de los Uchiha. Su madre seguramente en su cadena de cocina Japonesa, negocio familiar de ella. Miro por la ventana, los rayos del sol ya iluminaban a toda Konoha. Tomo su carpeta y salió, ese día solo tenía tres clases. El chofer siempre estaba listo para llevarlo, pero eso a él no le gustaba, si ya siendo un Uchiha llamaba la atención para que más.

En su camino al Instituto Konoha, por lo general siempre se encontraba con el tonto de Naruto, y ya dentro, con Ino Yamanaka, una chica de buena familia. Pero parecía que esa mañana era diferente, Naruto no estaba en el lugar de costumbre para molestar. No le dio tanta importancia y entro, la mayoría de chicas le hablaban y le sonreían, el solo se limitaba a caminar. De pronto alguien se le fue a los hombros.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste afuera? –preguntaba un rubio de ojos azules

-Mph -fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba al rubio

-Bueno que nunca te vas a sonreír... cada día estas más frió... –sé reía el rubio

-Nadie es como yo –aclaro el Uchiha

-Claro que no. Tu eres el Popular y chico-perfecto. Que adoran todas las niñas... -rió a carcajada abierta

-Guarda silencio Naruto –comenzándose alejar de el

-Ya hombre, solo era broma... yo no me quedo atrás... de hecho, vengo de ver a una amiga, pero a escondidas de su familia... ya sabes, adinerada y prestigiada –decía Naruto

-¿Los Hyuga? No me digas que... -viendo al rubio -¿Hyuga Hinata?

-Buena broma me has hecho no... Hablo de la mejor amiga de ella, no viene al instituto... toma clases en su casa... -poniendo cara de borrego

-Y por esa cara... parece que la amas -se burlo él Uchiha, mientras se acercaban más al salón

-No sé cuanto a eso... Su piel están blanca, sus ojos hades, su pelo rosa como la flor de Sakura… -sonrió -Sakura Haruno

Sasuke se paro justo a mitad de la puerta, Sakura Haruno. Acaso hablaba de la misma chica, el Rubio tonto y loco conocía a esa chica. ¿Acaso el la conocía? Eso no importaba ahora, el nombre seguía en su cabeza, recordando.

Flash Back

-Nuestro Clan, como bien sabemos, solo quedamos Itachi, si es que sigue vivo, tu y yo... Y tú ya eres mayor de edad... tienes que seguir el legado Uchiha... Por tal motivo, estas comprometido en Matrimonio con Haruno Sakura –decía el padre de Sasuke

End Flash Back

-Hey reacciona...

-¿Como dices que se llama esa chica? –pregunto Sasuke

-Sakura-chan... si la conocieras -entro al salón

-¿Acaso no la conozco?... Nunca había escuchado ese nombre

Todo el resto de clases, fue como siempre, Naruto haciendo escándalo, peleándose con Gaara, Rock Lee. Ino con Hinata. Y el serio, con las palabras de su padre y las palabras de ese tonto de Naruto. Era posible que hablara de la misma chica. Se enojo aún más, a él que le importaba, si de cualquier forma, no iba a cumplir dicho acto de matrimonio con ella ni con nadie. A la salida él se fue con Ino, pero para fastidiarle más, Naruto se fue con ellos, lo detestaba, pero era su mejor amigo lo admitiera o no. Los tres pasaban por el centro de Konoha. Naruto obligo a Sasuke a invitarlo a comer al mejor Restaurante de comida Japonesa y hacia allá se dirigían los tres.

Mientras tanto no tan lejos, un auto lujoso color negro, se paraba cerca a una de las mejores Boutiques, de el bajaban Sakura y su mamá. Estaban por entrar cuando se encontraron a Hinata. Hija de los amigos de los Haruno. Incluso la madre de Haruno prefería que Sakura se quedara con los Hyuga.

-Buenas tardes señora Haruno -saludo amable Hinata

-Buenas tardes Hinata... ¿Cómo están tus padres? –pregunto la señora

-Bien señora ¿Y como está usted? –pregunto nuevamente Hinata

-No muy bien... Sakura te espero dentro y no tardes... me saludas a tus padres Hinata

-Claro señora Haruno -viéndola entrar -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tendrán fiesta?

-Más que fiesta... un funeral –respondió Sakura, extrañamente, estaba muy seria -Ya que...

-¡Sakura-chan! -grito Naruto al verla, sus acompañantes solo lo vieron

-Naruto -sonrío, pero de pronto su mirada se fue con el otro chico -*Sasuke*

-¿Que hace una princesa fuera del reino? -comento Ino sarcástica

-No molestes Ino -defendió la oji gris

-No es fabuloso, te vi por la mañana y ahora aquí –Naruto sonrió -Ella es Sakura Haruno -a sus dos acompañantes

-Ya la conocía... ¿Quién no conoce a los Haruno?... Son tan más extraños que los Hyuga –dijo Ino viendo a la otra chica

-*No puede ser... estoy frente a mi futura esposa... ella es Sakura Haruno* -pensaba Sasuke, no podía dejarla de mirar -*Claro... es la chica del lago... * -Recordó

-¡Sakura! –la madre de Sakura salió y al ver a Naruto cerca a Sakura, sola la jalo -Ustedes disculpen -entro con ella

-Bueno... mejor nos vamos –dijo el rubio

Naruto e Ino comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria de Hinata, que evadió a Naruto y se fue por otro lado. Sasuke solo vio el anuncio del establecimiento. Pensando que todo ya estaba planeado, pero no se casaría.

Sakura se miraba al espejo su vestido de novia, lucia hermosa, siempre soñó ese día, pero con la persona que amara, la que ama, a Sasuke, aquel chico que no le prestaba atención, ni la miraba. Y ahora se casaría con otro hombre, todo por descendencia, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Señorita Haruno... no llore encima de su vestido blanco -dijo la señora que le subía el zíper por detrás el vestido

-No creo en esas cosas... –respondió Sakura, sus lágrimas no pararon

-Sakura... sé cómo te sientes... recuerda que pase lo mismo –dijo la madre de Sakura

Sakura solo miro a su mamá, cierto. Ella también paso por lo mismo, pero era diferente, ella ama a Sasuke y se uniría a otro.

Por la noche en la Residencia de los Uchiha. Sasuke recién llegaba, desde la mañana, su padre ya lo esperaba en la sala. Cuando el llego a ella, se sorprendió de verlo ahí, pero miro el reloj de la pared. Ya era tarde.

-¿Creí que no ibas a llegar nunca? –dio el padre de Sasuke molesto

-¿Tanto te preocupa? –Sasuke ya se iba

-Nadie dijo que te puedes ir -Sasuke se detuvo, pero no volteo a mirarlo -Eres mi último descendiente y por tal motivo, tienes que hacer crecer el Clan Uchiha... traer más descendientes

-Solo eso te importa... ¡Solo por el Clan! –respondió molesto, en eso tomo una Katana de la pared -¿Qué pasa si aquí mismo termino con mi vida? -decidido

-¡Deja eso ahí Sasuke!... No estés jugando –dijo algo alarmado Fugaku

-No estoy jugando... bien podría largarme de aquí, morirme en este momento... y te quedarías sin descendencia... sin nadie a quien manipular –decía retando Sasuke a su padre

-¡Basta Sasuke! -Comenzaba a asustarse por ver a Sasuke tan decidido y viendo la Katana con ganas de usarla

-No estoy tan loco -la tiro a un lado -No pienso casarme...

-No es que no pienses... ¡Vas hacerlo! Itachi puede que ya esté muerto... yo moriré en unos años y Tú tienes que encargarte del Clan... ¡Te casas este sábado!... Ya pague mucho dinero por la mejor chica y negocie con su padre como para que me salgas con esto... –decía el señor Uchiha

-¿Compraste a esa chica?... –pregunto sorprendido Sasuke, hasta donde llegaba su familia

-Crees que su padre acepto fácilmente que se casara contigo... la chica tiene solo 16 años, el ser un Uchiha no fue la gran cosa para los Haruno...

-Envidio a los que no pertenecen al Clan Uchiha –Sasuke no dijo más y se alejo

Al otro día por la tarde, siendo ya jueves, se encontraba de regreso a la residencia, buen día para que el tonto de Naruto tuviera cosas que hacer, Ino por suerte aquel día, tenía clases de música, sonrió imaginándose a Ino en sus clases de Música, siendo como era la chica. De pronto le dio curiosidad conocer la residencia de los Haruno, debió haber estado metido en asuntos, con Ino, con Neji, Naruto, para no saber donde vivían. Al acercarse, noto que Naruto estaba subiendo a la barda, de pronto se detuvo, sintió ganas de ir y bajarlo. Se quedo pasmado un momento. ¿Ir y bajarlo? Que le sucedía. Por el se podía meter en todos los problemas del mundo ese Naruto. Y luego recordó lo que este le dijo el día anterior sobre Haruno Sakura, estaba enamorado de esa chica. De la que sería su esposa, la que compartiría una vida, obligatoriamente tendría que tener descendencia. Cierto, era muy bonita, su piel, sus ojos jades, su mirada. El ya la había visto, en el lago, sobre el puente, y el siempre pasaba acompañado de Ino. ¿Que estaba pensando? El no se casaría... además quizás esa chica se interesa en Naruto, aunque era evidente que los Haruno no querían al Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTÁS JUNTO A MÍ, PERO NO CONMIGO**

_Por: Marcela_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Se iba a retirar, cuando escucho risas, eran Naruto y Sakura, ella estaba fuera de la casa y sonreía feliz ante el rubio, otra cosa que envidiarle, esa chica se llevaba de maravilla con él. Decidió acercarse a ellos.

-Gracias Naruto –Sakura sonrió

-Sabes que me gusta tu sonrisa –le dijo Naruto

Sakura se sonrojo, aun más al ver a la persona detrás de Naruto

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto el rubio

-Nada... que no soy libre de caminar por donde me plazca -dijo el Uchiha bastante molesto

-No era para que le contestaras de mala manera –salió a la defensa Sakura

Sasuke miro a la chica, su mirada lucia seria

Pero de pronto se salió de sí, quedo mirando a la chica, de abajo arriba, la falda un poco arriba de la rodilla, piernas delineadas, perfectas, caderas, vientre, pechos, bastante bien para su gusto, su piel blanca, su rostro, y sus ojos, se perdió en los ojos jades de la chica y ella lo miraba a él. De pronto sintió ganas de abrazarla, hasta sonreírle.

-¡Sasuke! -grito molesto el rubio

Sasuke aparto la vista de ella y trato de calmarse

-Que no fue suficiente con conocerla en el centro -se quejo -Tu vete con todas tus amigas-novias que tienes por montón... ah casi lo olvido estas probando con Ino -dijo sarcásticamente, no podía creer la forma en que su amigo-rival, había mirado a SU Sakura

-¡Guarda silencio Naruto!... ¿Qué tienes miedo que te quite a tu conquista? –dijo él Uchiha mirando a Sakura

-¡Más vale que apartes tus negras intenciones de ella!... Creí mencionarte, que no es como tus amiguitas... ella no te seguiría por tu cara de galán fresco... para que la uses un rato –dijo Naruto

Sakura solo estaba escuchando a Naruto, pero viendo a Sasuke, todo eso era cierto

-¡Basta Naruto!... Nadie te pregunto de mí... –dijo molesto Sasuke

-Idiota... eso eres, crees que todas son de tu condición –Naruto se quejo ofendido -Pero Sakura-chan... es solo mía -la jalo a su lado y ella no opuso resistencia

-*Suéltala... ella es solo mía*... –Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos por sus pensamientos internos, muy internos -*¿Mía...? claro que no... Pero es... es* Si quisiera podría quitártela... pero no me interesa... –ante eso él se alejo de ellos

-¿Ese es...? –dijo Sakura

-A ese Baka, ese imbécil es Sasuke Uchiha… es el chico más popular de la escuela junto con el par de idiotas de: Neji y Gaara, es un arrogante y engreído, cree que es mejor que todos, y que todos los que estamos aquí somos muy bajos para él, el muy desgraciado tiene hasta un club de fans al igual que sus amiguitos Neji y Gaara… debería de ser como su hermano Itachi… ellos 2 son tan distintos... pero bueno el no esta se fue a una misión de las que tanto hacen los Uchiha... tu sabes... muchos dicen que ha muerto, pues ya lleva cuatro años fuera

Sasuke llego algo molesto, azoto la puerta cuando entro, algunos empleados que andaban por ahí arreglando, se dieron cuenta. Se dejo caer al sofá y cerró los ojos, con la misma imagen de la pelirosa esa tarde. Se enojo consigo mismo por la gran estupidez y debilidad por el hombre que es, al mirar a una chica perfecta, mucho más perfecta que Ino. No se explicaba porque la miro con esos ojos, ella era única. Su debilidad de atracción por hombre con una mujer, le debilito. Y luego ese estúpido de Naruto que se creía dueño de ella. Ese Imbécil estaba idiota si pensaba que los Haruno dejarían a su hija con una clase como él, eran los momentos en que no miraba a Naruto como mejor amigo, si no como su rival. Cierto estaba furioso por como el tomo a la chica, su chica. Entre tantos pensamientos se quedo dormido cerca de dos horas. Despertó cuando alguien le aventó un cojinazo a la cara.

-Despiértate Baka -grito algo molesto el rubio

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Sasuke

-Arreglar cuentas... crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas a MI Sakura, con esos ojos, con tal descaro... ¡Estúpido desgraciado!... –sé expresaba el rubio ofendiendo a su amigo

-¡Cuidado con tu boca idiota! -dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando hasta el otro sofá -Sigues tan débil e inútil como siempre

-Bastardo... yo si amo a Sakura bien... pero Tu siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo... –sé quejaba Naruto

-Pues ella no parece interesada en ti –agrego Sasuke en afán de molestarlo

-¡Piérdete Uchiha! -decía mientras se le lanzaba a Sasuke… así ambos empiezan una pelea… a la que vienen la mayoría de empleados para ver como se matan

-¡Jóvenes deténganse! –gritaba el mayordomo pero fue tirado por el mismo Sasuke que le soltó un puñetazo, confundiéndolo con Naruto

-¡Paren ya! -gritaba él chofer mientras trataba de sostener a Naruto

-¡Joven Uchiha! –dijo el mayordomo separándolo de Naruto, ya ambos bien golpeados, pero el más golpeado era Naruto

-¡Te vas arrepentir imbécil! –gritaba Naruto que el chofer ya se lo llevaba arrastras

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Ya suéltame! –dijo Sasuke que se soltó del mayordomo

-Pero mire que desastre hizo joven Uchiha –murmuro el mayordomo al ver la sala destrozada

-Hijo de... –menciono Sasuke viendo a Naruto por el barandal, como lo sacaban

-Ya decía yo que si dejaba entrar a ese chico iba a suceder lo mismo –expreso el mayordomo

-Cállate ya –Sasuke se limpio la sangre de la boca con su mano -Veremos quién gana Naruto

Esa misma noche, cuando el padre de Sasuke llego, pregunto las novedades y recibió las de la pelea de esa tarde. Fue directo a buscar a Sasuke para regañarle que cuando quiera armar un problema, lo haga fuera de la casa. Pero se encontró con él, en la sala. En la misma sala de donde no se había movido. Estaba por comenzar su regaño.

-Cuenta con que no te defraudare... –dijo Sasuke al ver venir a su padre

-Bien hecho Sasuke... déjame felicitarte, por la gran elección que has tomado. Además, tú eres hombre, ella es una mujer y parece bonita, no será difícil –agrego Fugaku por la respuesta de su hijo

-Ahora no –Sasuke se alejo de su padre

Sasuke se dirigía a su habitación, no podía creer que decisión había tomado, había aceptado a Haruno Sakura como su esposa. Todo gracias al estúpido de Naruto, eso tenía por retarlo, por acercarse a la chica. Negó con la cabeza y renegó de sus pensamientos y sentimientos por ella. Solo sería una boda, solo eso, eso no lo mataría.

Finalmente Sábado, Sakura ya estaba vestida, se miraba al espejo y sostenía su ramo, que clase de boda, ni siquiera conocía el nombre de su futuro esposo, no quería imaginar que fuera mayor a ella. Miro su habitación, esa noche ya no dormiría ahí. Estaría en una casa totalmente desconocida. Su mamá fue por ella y bajaron para irse ya a la Residencia de los Uchiha.

-Vámonos Sakura –decía la madre de está, ella no quería salir de la casa

-Yo no quiero ir... por favor mamá... no me hagan esto... es un completo desconocido... mamá –pedía Sakura no queriendo irse

-Lo sé hija... pero tienes que cumplir como lo hicieron tus antecesoras –dijo la mujer

-Mamá... –Sakura quería ponerse a llorar

-Todo va a estar bien... eres muy hermosa y le vas a gustar a tu esposo... y recuerda que una vez casada, si te pide cumplirle –la mujer miro a su hija

Sakura solo cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas salieron

-Deja de llorar o lloraras toda tu vida de casada y ya sube al auto –ordeno la madre de la chica

Sakura no tuvo remedio, pedía a gritos que apareciera Naruto y la rescatara, nunca más, vería a Sasuke. Las calles eran desconocidas para ella, nunca había ido por esos rumbos, aunque los vidrios eran oscuros, todo era como secreto.

-Porque no quieres que nadie me vea –dijo Sakura mirando a su madre

-Sakura... te vas a casar con el descendiente de un poderoso Clan... nadie puede enterarse, ya sabes cómo son en Konoha

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es el que será mi esposo? –preguntaba Sakura

-Lo conocerás... acabamos de llegar –dijo la mujer. Sakura no pudo ver la entrada, ya que su mamá le bajo el velo y eso le cubría más la vista.

Dentro de la Residencia, había movimiento, algunos invitados de sociedad y allegados tanto a los Haruno y Uchiha, los padres de Hinata estaban ahí, pero ella no. Y dentro de la casa, en una de las habitaciones, un joven se miraba al espejo, viéndose con el traje negro, recordando que lo llevo a tomar la decisión de tomar a Haruno como su esposa. No podía negar que era bonita, no creía que era la chica del lago en el puente, la chica de la cual su mejor amigo-rival estaba enamorado. Pero este lo reto y el solo estaba ganándole. Pero ¿Qué pensaría la chica de él? Se enojo y aparto del espejo comenzando a salir de la habitación, a él que le importaba, no tenía porque pensar en ella, solo cumpliría con casarse y punto. Al llegar al recibidor se encontró al mayordomo.

-Joven... Su futura esposa ha llegado y ya es hora de que se vaya donde el sacerdote

-¿Hay mucha gente afuera? –pregunto el Uchiha

-No mucha... solo allegados a su familia –él mayordomo se retiro

-Debo estar loco para hacer esto –Sasuke salió de la casa

Llego donde el sacerdote y miro a la gente ahí en sus lugares, cierto solo gente conocida del Clan y algunos otros que seguro eran de la familia Haruno. Se paro donde su lado y se quedo viendo el suelo, aun cuando se escucharon murmuración sobre que la novia lucia hermosa. Esta caminaba del brazo de su padre con la cabeza baja, quería llorar, sus mejillas iban aun húmedas, su padre paro y le dijo levemente. "Suerte hija". Y Luego él se alejo de ella. Sakura seguía con la cabeza baja, según su madre, no tenía que levantar la cabeza hasta que su esposo le levantara el velo, descubriendo su cara, vio unos pies acercarse y su mirada fue subiendo lentamente, tal como el velo. Sasuke, tomo aire y descubrió por completo el rostro de su futura esposa, viendo sus ojos jades que lo miraban a él. Sakura se sorprendió de mirar ese rostro. ¿Era posible? ¡Sasuke su futuro esposo! Su miedo, temor y dolor se fueron, el solo le dio una mirada fría y se giro frente al sacerdote, ella hizo lo mismo, sin poner resistencia. La ceremonia comenzó y duro cerca de una hora, cuando el padre dijo las palabras "Puede besar a su esposa". Sasuke se sorprendió, besarla. Sakura solo bajo un poco la cabeza y se giro hacia él, el solo se acerco lentamente, ella cerró los ojos, recibiría su primer beso por el hombre que más amaba, cerró los ojos y sintió la respiración de el muy cerca, el rozo sus labios con los de ella, sintiéndolos tibios, pero se alejo de ella. Ella solo abrió los ojos y lo miro, él le tomo de su mano y camino con ella, toda la alfombra roja, hasta el final de lugares, donde los abrazos y felicitaciones llegaron. Sakura no sabía que decir.

Había dicho que negaría casarse cuando preguntaran si aceptaba, pero todo cambio, al ver que era el chico que más amaba, claro que él no a ella. Fuera de felicitaciones, un fotógrafo, les dijo que se pusieran para su foto, Sasuke levemente sonrió, casi no notable a simple vista, pero sonrió. Sakura hizo una ligera sonrisa. Su primera foto.

-Hijo... vamos lleva a tu esposa a la mesa especial... –dijo Mikoto y vio a la chica -Eres hermosa... -no dijo nada más y se retiro

-Vamos –dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar, de pronto sintió el brazo de la chica, y ella sonrió con él.

-¿Puedo llamarte Sasuke-kun? –pregunto Sakura

-Como quieras –dijo el sin ponerle tanta atención y acomodándole la silla

-Gracias –ella solo sonrió

La mayoría no dejaba de murmurar por la nueva pareja. Sobre la chica que era muy linda y sobre lo serio que estaba el novio. Sasuke tomaba copa tras copa, no podía creer que él había aceptado a la chica. Sakura solo lo miraba y no había dicho palabra alguna. Ya era noche. De pronto una empleada, se acerco a Sasuke con un teléfono y le murmuro algo, el tomo el teléfono y se alejo de Sakura.

-Es tu esposo, pero no te ama... –dijo Sakura tomando la copa de Sasuke y echándosela,

En eso pasaba un mesero con una charola de copas y le dijo que las dejara ahí, todas las tomo como agua, para cuando Sasuke volvió, vio a su esposa algo sonrojada y tomándose la última copa, se sorprendió, pero volvió a tomar su lugar.

-Sasuke-kun... –dijo Sakura moviendo un poco los ojos para verlo más cerca -No brindas por mi infelicidad -dijo mostrándole otra copa

-Deja eso –le dijo Sasuke tratándole de quitar la copa

-Nop... el momento lo amerita –Sakura ya estaba totalmente borracha

-Ya has tomado bastante... dame eso -pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, la chica se tomo todo el contenido de la copa

-Ahg -haciendo gestos, y vio a otro mesero, tomo otra copa -Otra más

Sasuke logro quitársela y vio lo mareada que estaba su esposa, él lo estaba pero no a tal grado

-Ven... tienes que descansar –le dijo él

-Me quiero ir a mi casa –dijo ella viéndolo casi a los ojos -No debí haberme casado... odio haberlo hecho -dijo sin más -O tu no... Con una desconocida para ti

-Vámonos -la obligo a caminar, evitando que vieran el estado de la chica, pero eso no se podía evitar, la mayoría vio que la novia tomo mucho, Especial la madre de Sasuke

-¿Cómo has dejado que tu esposa se ponga así? –preguntaba molesta la madre de Sasuke

-No me importa... –dijo él

-Nos está haciendo pasar un critica... anda que esperas... vete ya dentro con ella... anda –mandaba

-Ya lo se... no fue mi idea casarme –dijo en reproche a su mamá... de Pronto sintió más pesado el agarre de cintura de la chica, se había quedado dormida y la alcanzo a sostener en brazos

-Anda llévatela ya –la madre de Sasuke seguía molesta

Sasuke entro a la casa, con Sakura en sus brazos, la acomodo un poco y siguió su camino, el tampoco iba tan cuerdo, pero lograba sostenerla y caminar con ella, miraba su rostro, perfecto, era hermosa y ahora solo era suya y de nadie más. Llego a su habitación y entro con ella, la cama era muy amplia, la dejo en un lado y volvió a mirar.

-Mi esposa... -le acaricio un poco la mejilla -¿Porque no puedo dejar de mirarte? Si te conozco desde hoy... tan solo te miraba días atrás

Sasuke se quito el saco, la corbata y las aventó aún lado, se sentía mareado se sentó al otro lado de la cama y luego decidió quedarse acostado, era su habitación, quedándose dormido. Al día siguiente, la primera en despertarse fue Sakura con un dolor de cabeza, miro a su lado y vio a Sasuke derrumbado con todo y ropa a la cama, sonrió, se veía lindo cuando dormía, intento acariciarlo, pero alejo su mano. No, con qué derecho lo haría, miro la habitación y era muy grande, más que la suya, bonita decoración aunque con cosas de chicos. Se puso de pie y busco por algún lado sus maletas de ropa, pero no estaban. De pronto Sasuke despertó al escuchar ruido, al verla, recordó todo lo de ayer, solo se sentó sobre la cama despabilando el sueño.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun -sonrió ella, no recordaba lo de ayer

-Buenos días... -se puso de pie -Pediré que suban tus cosas -salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

-Increíble... bueno, nadie dijo que una boda como esta, fuera "Vivieron felices por siempre"

Sasuke iba desarreglado, la camisa fuera, en calcetines y despeinado. Se encontró con su madre en el pasillo. Esta solo lo miro y movió la cabeza. Sasuke sabía que se avecinaba un regaño. Debió haber estado loco cuando acepto.

-¿Que andas haciendo así? Todo desalineado –regaño su madre

-Mamá... me duele la cabeza... no grites –sé quejo Sasuke

-Te aguantas... nadie te dijo que bebieras... ah pero tu esposa dio el mejor numero... no que muy Haruno la chica... ¿No le hiciste un desplante verdad Sasuke? –pregunto Mikoto a su hijo

-Basta... nadie dijo que me casaran... –Sasuke sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas

-Precisamente... eres mayor de edad... no te quejes... -casi se cae la señora cuando vio salir a Sakura, despeinada, con el mismo vestido de bodas y se notaba que ninguno de los dos, se había duchado -Por dios... niña...

-Lo siento... no encuentro mi ropa –dijo Sakura algo apenada

-Vete a la habitación, ahora las suben... –ordeno algo molesta mientras miraba a la pareja

-Usted disculpe señora... –Sakura se regreso

-No me digas que... –Mikoto vio a su hijo -¿No consumaron el matrimonio?

-No me interesa, es bonita y que... la cojo y ya –decía Sasuke

-Sasuke... habla moderadamente... claro que para eso te casaste... para salvar al Clan Uchiha...

-No sé quien está más loco si tu o mi padre –Sasuke se alejo de la vista de su madre

-Aire... aire -tratando de calmarse

Una hora más tarde, ya estaban al comedor, los ahora cuatro miembros de la Familia Uchiha. Sakura se sentía apenada, comía lentamente. La madre de Sasuke en ratos la miraba, por lo menos tenía clase y era refinada, pero el espectáculo de ayer, era de pensar. Sasuke estaba muy callado. Su padre ya lo había notado, pero el confiaba que eso iba a marchar. Eran jóvenes, además con una esposa tan linda.

-¿Te sientes a gusto en esta casa Sakura? –pregunto Fugaku sin mirarla

-Es bonita... –respondió ella nerviosa

-Después de la comida, lleva a tu esposa a conocer toda la residencia Sasuke –ordeno Fugaku a su hijo

-Tengo algo de... –dijo Sasuke que fue interrumpido

-Tu obligación ahora es tu esposa Sasuke –dijo algo molesto Fugaku

-Descuide... puede ser otro día –agrego Sakura en voz baja

-No Sakura... y te aviso que desde mañana tomaras clases con Sasuke –añadió Mikoto mirando a la chica

-Pero yo... las tomaba en casa privadas y –Sakura fue interrumpida

-Ahora no... Necesitan compartir más –dijo Mikoto ante eso se retiro al mismo que el señor Uchiha

-No es necesario Sasuke-kun... comprendo que le moleste mi presencia, pero –dijo Sakura

-Te espero en la terraza –Sasuke se puso de pie y se alejo

Sakura solo dejo los cubiertos en el puesto y se retiro rápidamente a su habitación

Al llegar a ella, cerró la puerta y se fue al sofá a llorar, se sentía mal por el trato de todos, no era su casa, no era su familia y se sentía sola, el se portaba tan frió, ella lo amaba mucho, pero el no a ella. ¿Donde estaban Hinata y Naruto? y Recordó la plática de aquel día, lo que Naruto dijo de Sasuke y este dijo que si quisiera le podía quitar, pero le interesaba. Ese era realmente Sasuke Uchiha, frió. Sasuke al notar que no venía, entro y pregunto por ella, una empleada le dijo que en la habitación, subió y entro volviendo a cerrar, viéndola llorar sobre el sofá, abrazada a una almohada, sintió algo al pecho, ganas de correr y abrazarla, pero no.

-Te estaba esperando abajo –le dijo el

-No tengo ánimos –respondió ella mirando hacia otro lado

-No lo hagas más difícil –dijo el

-¿Porque no dijiste no, cuando el sacerdote te pregunto?... No me conoces... no sientes nada por mi

-No me interesas... acepte, porque alguien, cambio mi decisión ¿Porque aceptaste tu?

-*Por qué te amo* -pensó Sakura

-Tu novio Naruto debe estar loco buscándote... lástima por el... –sonó a celos

-Naruto... *Un momento... no le intereso, cambio su parecer por alguien... Naruto... el problema de* Por ganarle a Naruto Uzumaki –pregunto ella mirándolo de frente

-No hace falta decirlo –agrego él como respuesta

-¿Quien te crees Sasuke?... Solo por ser un Uchiha... ¿Yo no importaba? Y Naruto –decía ella

-Basta... eres una completa molestia, no sé que hice viniendo a verte –Sasuke sé dio media vuelta y salió más molesto

Sakura volvió a llorar, no era justo, la acepto solo por ganarle a Naruto

-*No lo negó...* -pensó Sasuke algo molesto -A mí que me importa con una carajo -se alejo de la puerta

Pero cierto le importaba y mucho, la chica le gustaba quisiera aceptarlo o no, se le hacía bonita, saber quién era cuando la veía en el lago del puente, le gustaba claro, pero el novio era Naruto y no el. Fue lo que hizo quitársela con todo el derecho. Aun así, ella extrañaría a Naruto, ese estúpido rubio nuevamente metido en su vida. Por la noche, La cena era más callada que la comida, el padre de Sasuke solo vio como estaban las cosas. Al final Sakura fue a vestirse al baño para ponerse el pijama, en sí de esas de camisón y pantalón, con flores de Sakura. Sasuke solo la vio salir, seguía siendo una niña vestida así. El tenía una playera y pantalón. No habían dicho palabra desde esa mañana.

-No olvides levantarte temprano –le dijo Sasuke sin voltear a mirarla

-No pienso asistir –respondió Sakura

-Tómalo como una orden Haruno –le dijo mirándole de una manera fría


End file.
